


Butterfly Shadow (2)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 女体，Blow Job





	Butterfly Shadow (2)

**Author's Note:**

> 女体，Blow Job

　02  
　Loki觉得非常不公平。凭什么他被扔在闪电宫坚硬的地板上而哥哥虽然一样被五花大绑却是躺在柔软的床铺上，还和平行宇宙的自己一起。  
　“哥哥~~”另一个邪神放下正在翻阅的书籍。  
　与自己一模一样的声音却偏生喊出软乎乎、甜腻腻的语调，真让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。而眼前的这个“自已”上一秒叫哥哥时还是男性形态，后一秒整个人扑入阿斯加德国王怀内、雪白双腿自黑色睡袍中伸出卡入对方腿间时，已是娇媚欲滴的女性形态。  
　同为魔法师，Loki必须称叹这个宇宙的洛基在男女形态间切换之自如——并非掩眼法的幻术而是真真改变了自己的生理结构，仿佛这种艰难精深的形体魔法只是什么徒手变活物的小儿科玩意。  
　Loki皱眉，心有不甘地暗暗承认这个宇宙的“自己”在魔法造诣上可能真要强上那么……一点点。  
　眼前这一对却没空闲理会Thor和Loki。他们仿似小别胜新婚的情侣，彼此间洋溢着如胶似漆的热情，一上来就吻得难舍难离，好像恨不得粘成一团似的。那亲吻时液体交换的声音，还有女人扭动膝盖在男人裆部摩擦，而男人则毫不客气地将手伸入睡袍内揉捏女人雪白翘臀的动作，都使得另一宇宙的兄弟希望自己此刻又聋又瞎才好。  
　不过好歹Loki曾在索尔脑海中看到过那些片段，知道这个宇宙中的“哥哥”和“弟弟”究竟是怎么一回事，Thor就不一样了。这种“乱伦”关系对他来说绝对新鲜，以至于震惊得目瞪口呆不知该作何反应。好吧，如果只是震惊那还容易解决，偏偏面前两人上演的还是限制级内容，那么他被撩拨起男人的本能反应也可说无可厚非吧？  
　  
　幸好，这场“折磨”很快就结束。平行宇宙的魔法师到底嫌亲热时候有“外人”在场，于是在接吻的空隙施展魔法，把Thor和Loki扔进与寝宫相连的衣物间。  
　听到房门“咔哒”一声上锁时，Loki本来还庆幸终于不用知道外面发生什么事情，然而室外的声音却依然清晰可闻。另一个洛基绵软的呻吟喘气声，索尔盔甲的坠地声，甚至肉体压上丝绸床铺的声音，皆清晰得仿似一切就发生于近在咫尺的眼前而非厚实的金属门后。  
　该死，他竟然留了声源魔法，让我们听他们在外面颠鸾倒凤！Loki心下错愕继而暗自恼怒，习惯性抬眼看坐在对面的Thor，想知道哥哥有何反应——突然反应过来，除了声源魔法那个邪恶亲王还留下光源魔法让他们看得清楚彼此的表情！  
　这是一千多年来，邪神头一次如此讨厌自己热爱恶作剧的性格。  
　“Loki？”眼看着弟弟脸色越发阴沉下去，Thor轻轻叫唤他一句，想知道在分开的这段时间内对方是否有受伤或受委屈。  
　Loki对上Thor关心的蓝眼睛，不悦降下去几分。现在生气也没用，首先交换所得情报，再设法逃跑才是正途。  
　“哥哥……”  
　“哥哥~~”  
　不知道这算不算心有灵犀，Loki和洛基偏偏就选择同一时间开口。两把相同的男性声音一起叫出来名字时有一种奇怪的共鸣，让原本没有其他意思的Loki的话语也染上一丝多情。不仅Thor怔了一下，Loki自己也是。  
　同时亦奇怪，洛基怎么又换回了男性形态。  
　“哥哥你的手能不能停下来两秒？你这样在我胸部揉来揉去，我怎么能集中精力让你看另一个宇宙的‘你’的记忆？啊……不要咬~~ 嗯，轻点~~”  
　声音暂时静止下去，怕且是洛基开始用魔法展现Thor的记忆给索尔看。Loki当然也想照办煮碗，可惜被束缚着动弹不得，只好用嘴简单告诉Thor身处的平行宇宙的情况。  
　“所以，他们也只剩下彼此了？”  
　“所以，他们也只剩下彼此了？”  
　奇怪的事再次发生。  
　Thor和索尔也是异口同声。这里面是不是有什么奇怪的心灵感应啊？  
　“不过他们……”洛基说却没再继续叙述下去，但他语调中的调笑揶揄味道倒能听得清楚无误。  
　“哦哦？他们还未……嗯，有趣。”索尔回答，听声音都能猜到他此刻肯定一脸玩味的表情。  
　我们还未什么？滚一起吗？Loki内心狠狠吐槽外面那一对的不知羞耻。  
　“啊，陛下，轻点……”  
　“你不是早就做好准备了吗？莫辜负春宵呐。”  
　真的好难想象雷霆之神会说出这样的话来。一时间也不知道是外面再次传来的热吻声音还是这句话本身更让衣物间内的气氛尴尬。  
　  
　Thor被这宇宙中的索尔与洛基间的关系弄得困惑不已。他们不是兄弟吗？如果是，那现在这情况由该如何解释？他看一眼似乎“认真”听外面直播情况的Loki，觉得自己有义务表白清楚。他可不想经历过那么多生离死别与残酷战斗后，再因为这一奇怪的原因而令兄弟间的感情再遭挑战。  
　Thor清了清喉咙：  
　“呃，Loki，你知道的，我对你没有……那个意思。”  
　几乎是条件反射一般，Loki给了被缚在眼前的Thor一个白眼，回嘴道：  
　“难道我对你就有这个意思了？你从哪里臆想出这一点呢？是不是全世界都必须拜倒在你的魅力下连‘弟弟’也不例外？你还真是个无可救药的自恋狂啊。哥哥！”  
　一口气说这么多，除了噎得Thor无话可说外却不能令Loki消气。刚才那番话是什么意思？他们是“正常”的兄弟关系难道他不知道吗？要Thor特别提醒？还是说自己在他眼里真是一点吸引力没有……不对，我为什么要如此思考？  
　室内情绪波涛暗涌，室外却自是一片情欲坦荡。  
　洛基那淫浪声音又传进来。  
　“陛下，你是想操自己的弟弟……还是想操妹妹啊？”  
　蓦地想起刚才在战舰上读脑时于索尔记忆中看过的那些香艳刺激的画面，Loki本就白皙的脸现在更加苍白——大约是被气的。  
　“这对狗男男。”  
　Thor听到了这句小声的嘀咕。嗯，他弟弟原本不会这么说话的，看来在中庭及复联大厦里学了不少新词汇？不过，倒是没骂……  
　那个“错”字还未蹦出雷霆之神脑海，室外的交合声又为之一变。洛基现在用女子的声音向她的国王陛下求奖励了。  
　如果说洛基的男声邪魅优雅，那么女声则是媚骨天成。  
　“妈的！有完没完！”  
　这次黑发邪神咒骂的声音可不小。  
　不过相比起Loki的无名火起，Thor则真是欲火烧身。无他，不久之前金发神祗才经历过被洛基用女性形态挑逗诱惑而几乎处于爆发边缘，现时他脑里通通都是那冶艳的身体曲线，尤其那双笔直修长的腿……从外表看可能大部分人都会觉得雷霆之神和大多数阿萨神族一样是美胸俱乐部成员，但其实他是长腿爱好者。刚才女性洛基那双雪白长腿缠住自己的感觉……  
　停下！Thor·Odinson，你要有礼仪廉耻！即便是平行宇宙，那个仍是你弟弟！  
　……弟弟……  
　Thor不自觉把目光投到身旁Loki伸直的双腿上。Loki只比自己矮那么半个头，身高腿长。这身中庭的黑西装不仅勾勒出他的腰身，更突显那双大长腿的完美线条。不知道被这双腿缠上是何滋味？  
　不，Loki的确拿这双长腿缠过他，不过不在床上而是在演武场，在他们打架习武时。由于力量总处于下风，于是武术大师便教二王子殿下近身缠斗时该如何运用双腿。现在回想那些嬉闹练习片段，其实真有说不出的暧昧。  
　嗯……Thor·Odinson觉得胯下更紧了。他不能再想弟弟。抽回思绪，却好死不死又听到室外的对话——  
　“你今天真是湿……”  
　“那么陛下要帮我舔舔吗”。  
　“乐意效劳。”  
　妈的，真是有完没完？！  
　  
　****  
　洛基觉得有点后悔了，真的。  
　不，不是说被索尔用唇舌服侍不好，而是……她怀疑按哥哥现在舔得如此乐此不疲的程度，自己究竟还能不能支撑到第二回合扳回一城？  
　但是很快，她连思考的余地都逐渐消失。  
　  
　索尔熟悉洛基的每个反应，知道在床上时她或他喜欢怎样被唇舌伺候——当然，他亦乐意放下王的身份好好满足这只小野猫。  
　女人私密部位水灵湿润，金发神祗凑上前去双唇吮吸住丰满的阴唇，仿似在跟另外一张艳红的小嘴接吻一样。洛基“嗯”了一声腰部瞬间拱起胸部高挺，这一下的触感非常强烈，强烈到好像一下就撕开朦胧的面纱直面桃心。然而这才刚刚开始。她修长笔直的双腿被大大地往身侧两边分开，而她的哥哥、她的国王陛下正埋首于她的腿间用粗糙的舌头在娇嫩又湿漉漉的阴户间舔弄吸吮，或推或抹。索尔柔韧的“武器”一边往她体内推进，一边毫不浪费般把流出的爱液贪婪吞没。  
　“……哥哥……”呢喃般叫唤名字的女人声音动情宛转，真能叫任何男人听得心头发烫，心甘情愿为她赴汤蹈火。  
　阿斯加德的国王陛下也不例外。他知道还有一点能令她更加喜欢。舌头由下往上，从湿润的入口一直舔蹭到躲藏在阴唇中那粒现时还苍白的桃花蕊。但是那白嫩的小点异常害羞，舔弄了几下还不肯露出真面目。  
　真是个好挑战。索尔分开那两片早被情液和自己舌头弄得湿漉漉的桃花瓣，让那苍白的桃花芯无处可逃。唇舌再度对准目标覆盖上去，边吸边舔。桃花芯那是女人最敏感神经最集中的部位，怎受得住这故意的蹂躏。吮吸造成的真空感有一点点疼但是舌头舔弄又把这刺刺的疼转化为绵绵的乐，酥酥麻麻的感觉自阴蒂扩散开来，洛基只觉得浑身发软，小腹之内开始一下一下的痉挛，身下湿得几欲泛滥成灾。她满脸潮红似醉非醉，双腿想要夹紧却被国王陛下死死按住。  
　“……索尔……停，停下……”  
　不，洛基的实际意思并非不想要了。高潮的前奏已经出现像柔和的波浪般一波一波袭来，却又不足以把人完全吞没。绿宝石一样的眼睛一片水汽迷濛，玉指紧紧抓住床单，她想要更有冲击力的快感，想要完整的高潮。  
　然而，她的哥哥今天却破天荒地配合，还真的就停了下来，从她腿间抬起头。被情液沾湿的胡渣显得柔软光亮，他用拇指抹了一把粘在脸上的液体，放到唇边用刚带给她快乐的舌头舔掉。  
　被眼前的画面刺激，洛基只觉得体内更加空虚酥麻。  
　“哥哥……”她小声喘息：“……给我。”  
　索尔没有回答。他直起身来，以膝盖上前两步重又俯下身去给那冶艳的身体恰到好处的压迫力，也让雄伟勃起的阴茎紧贴着娇嫩的阴户。强壮的手臂撑在一侧，另一只手挑起对方下巴。  
　“先回答我一件事。”  
　洛基察觉事情有些不对。她哥哥怎么脸色有点阴沉呢？  
　“你刚刚就是这样下面什么都没穿还湿得要命地跟别的男人坐在我们的床上？”  
　  
TBC


End file.
